


because i'm happy now

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned kuzusouda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Societal expectations don't matter in a post-tragedy world, but that doesn't mean you can't go along with some of them anyway if you want to.Read end notes if you want to request a fic!





	because i'm happy now

**Author's Note:**

> amino request with the prompt "things you said when you asked me to marry you"
> 
> i've never written either of them before so sjhgjhrgj

Akane didn’t care too much about things like social expectations. She was just fine with that, and besides, it’d be a little late to start caring now — her entire life was one big example of flouting norms, and there wasn’t much of a society to expect things anymore anyway. All this was to say that the idea of marriage was bordering on laughable.

She liked Nekomaru though. Loved him, even, in a way that she was often too apprehensive about to say out loud. It made her feel weak, vulnerable, regardless of how much her friends had told her that expressing feelings wasn’t a weak thing to do. They trained, and ate, and hung out, and it was all very simple. Dating was never even something they talked about for the longest time. There had been no ‘do you want to go out with me?’ or ‘I really like you.’ One day, things just _were_.

It stayed like that for years, living on Jabberwock Island with their friends. The trauma of their lives as Remnants continued to fade. They found happiness in small things. The whole world began to relax, as if finally letting out a breath that had been held far too long.

“Have you seen Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi yet today?” Nekomaru asked. Akane glanced up from the pre-packaged rations she was unwrapping, cocking her head to the side in confusion. 

“No, why?” She hadn’t seen much of anyone today really, except for Nekomaru. They’d had a rousing late-morning spar, and were breaking for lunch now. It wasn’t unusual for everyone to spread out around the island, doing their own thing for most of the day before meeting up in the evening for dinner.

“You should congratulate them,” he said with a quiet grunt, as if disappointed but not surprised that she’d forgotten. Akane wracked her brain for what the occasion might be, scooping up some meat and rice with her chopsticks.

“Today is their anniversary,” Nekomaru continued before she had a chance to guess. “Three years, if I’m not mistaken. It warms my heart, seeing such strong relationships bloom around us...It’s everyone’s duty to support connections like that.”

“Oh, yeah,” Akane mumbled, finding that the date did ring a bell now. “That’s pretty cool, I guess. Everyone seems to be pairing off.” 

Silence settled over them for a long few moments, bringing with it a sense of awkwardness she rarely experienced. They knew each other well, and had similar enough ways of communicating and thinking about things that it wasn’t usually hard to either keep up a conversation or feel comfortable with the silence. There must be something on his mind.

Made even more uneasy by that thought, she ducked her head down a bit, continuing to eat.

“I’ve heard that some people are talking about marriage,” he said after what felt like far too long. Akane glanced up out of the corner of her eye, view blurred by the hair in her face, and saw that he was fidgeting a little in his seat.

“Huh. Yeah, that’s something people do, I guess, but it’s not like there’s anyone here who can do an official wedding. Even out there, I doubt there’s too many people getting married these days,” she said, waving a hand vaguely out to sea, to indicate the mainland. The world was recovering, but it wasn’t 100% yet. Plenty of things were put on hold.

“Well, yes, it’s impossible to get married in a legal sense, but there’s nothing stopping people from making that kind of commitment symbolically. It can be...very meaningful.” Was he getting choked up? This was getting weirder and weirder. Akane wrinkled her nose, setting her chopsticks down.

“Sure, I get it. But what are you saying?”

“It’s not just those around us who’ve entered into long-term relationships.”

“Yeah...”

“Akane,” he said, with the same kind of little scoff as when she’d done something he found particularly troublesome. Just as quickly though, the slight annoyance faded, and he smiled. Akane’s stomach knotted up with a sudden pang of anxiety, and she turned her attention towards him fully. 

“Akane, would you marry me?”

The expectation that anyone in a committed relationship should eventually get married was bullshit, especially in the world they lived in. It wasn’t necessary, and she’d never thought much of it in the past. She couldn’t imagine herself ever being terribly disappointed about it if she never had that experience. But now, faced with the question, there was only one possible answer she could think of.

“Yeah. Yes. Yes, I’d marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm accepting fic requests [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/platonicsreq) if there's something you want to see me write! please _don't_ leave requests in the comments, thanks!


End file.
